


如能重修好一双 （不要再想）

by lonely_knight13



Category: Alive: Dr.Kokoro the Medical Oncologist
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_knight13/pseuds/lonely_knight13
Summary: EP06 AU - 如果在真相揭开后薰医生就真的按心医生的意愿“消失”
Relationships: Kokoro Onda/Kaoru Kajiyama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	如能重修好一双 （不要再想）

**Author's Note:**

> title is lyrics from Joey Yung's song "连续剧"
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**上**

手指漫不经心地在键盘上敲打着，看向电脑屏幕的眼睛却是放空的。

心医生调职到国立癌症中心工作将近一个月。

也就是说，大约有三星期没有听到关于任何薰医生的消息。

自那天薰医生在天台对心医生坦白关于匠的医疗事故之后，不到一星期，薰医生就递交了退职信 并离开了横滨医院。

院里的同事没人知道薰医生的去处。

和她较为熟悉的民代女士和莉子也无从得知。

当然，心医生并没有刻意去查询薰医生的行踪。

只是每个人见到心医生都会习惯性地和她提起薰医生。

“梶山医生做完了最后一项预约手术就辞职，本来还想让她来做下个月这位病患的手术呢。”

在医院饭堂遇到消化器外科的其中一位医生这样对心医生说。

“她只和我说会退职，也没告诉会去哪儿，真是让人不省心。你说是不是 恩心医生？”

到病房给民代女士看诊时，民代女士试探性地对心医生说道。

“那个，恩心医生？”

“嗯？”

“薰医生离职的时候有说过她会换电话号码吗？”

莉子前来复查的时候，小心翼翼地问。

心医生愣了一会儿：“额... 为什么这样问呢？”

“那个，薰医生的电话好像没能打通。”

薰医生坦诚真相的那天起，在医院两人都在尽量避开着对方。

薰医生离开医院，如果不是身边同事提起，心医生根本就不知道对方辞职了，更别说是薰医生换电话的事。

因为真相太残酷，心医生一直都没法接受这个在身边时刻对自己说着“什么都愿意为你做”的人，竟然是造成匠医疗事故的凶手。

不过，除了给民代女士手术失败后向心医生道歉那次，薰医生再也没有主动联系过心医生。

也就是说，薰医生一离开横滨医院，就彻底地从心医生的生活消失了。

手指继续敲着键盘，原本放空的眼睛这时才把注意力放回到屏幕上。

看见报告页面上一段不明所以的字句，心医生皱了皱眉头。

右手中指“踏踏踏”地敲在回车键上把句子删掉。

这已经不是心医生第一次在工作或是做任何事的时候，思绪会不自觉地想到薰医生和匠的医疗事故。

关河这名字浮现在她脑海里。那位接近心医生其实是为了调查薰医生的记者。

当时应该是想告诉自己匠的医疗事故与薰医生有关。

可是没等到关河记者的报道，薰医生就已经先主动将真相道出。

得知真相后，从薰医生离职到心医生被推荐到国立癌症中心工作这段期间，并没有看到关于匠医疗事故的报道。关河记者那边也没有再和心医生联系。

对方大概是知道了薰医生向自己自首，所以才不打算刊登报道？心医生这样猜测着。

心医生看了一眼墙上的时钟，已经是下班时间。看了一眼笔记电脑屏幕上的报告，今天在这里大概也完成不了了。

将报告存档，把笔记电脑收起准备回家的时候，口袋里的手机突然响了起来。

「关河记者」显示在手机屏幕上。

心医生走到癌症中心的饭堂时，看见关河已经在等着。

“非常抱歉，在下班的时间来打扰恩田医生。”

心医生朝对方位置走去时，关河从坐着位子上站了起来。

待两人坐下后，关河将笔记本电脑面向了心医生。

“这是？”

“您丈夫恩田匠去世前几天所拍下的CT。”

关河说道：“为了拿到这个花了些时间 所以一直没有联系 真的非常抱歉。”

没等心医生回应。关河低着头，手拿着手机，拇指在屏幕上滑动，继续说：“关于梶山医生。”

心医生的手机发出信息提示音，关河点头示意她看看手机。

信息是关河发来的地址。

“我不方便说什么 我想你还是亲自去比较好。”

/

隔天，心医生请了半天假。

按着关河昨天给的地址，心医生来到一家医院前。

跟着在咨询柜台询问到的指示以及告示牌，心医生穿梭在医院里的人群中，走过一条条走廊，目的地是外科部。

走在一条走廊的当儿，一人从房间走了出来。

对方穿着保暖的外衣，头戴黑色的无檐帽盖过耳朵，低着头从提包里拿出了灰色的针织围巾。

那人一抬头，心医生停下了脚步，两人四目相对。

心医生瞄了一眼那房间的滑动门玻璃小窗上的“化疗室” ，再望回眼前这人。

“薰医生...” 心医生轻柔的语气，道出那许久没说的姓名。

此刻的薰医生怔怔地看着她，像是受惊的小动物，手上的围巾掉在了地上。

没等心医生反应过来，薰医生毫无预警地转身就跑。

“等-等一下！” 心医生慌了，迈开脚步追了上去，不忘捡起地上的围巾。

刚完成化疗的薰医生身体还很虚弱，起跑两步一下子重心不稳，身体开始向前倾。

眼疾手快的心医生一手抓住薰医生的左臂，一手扶着腰将对方给撑住。

靠在自己身上的薰医生小小的一只，心医生感觉到薰医生胸口处肩膀随着喘息而剧烈的上下起伏。

心医生放在对方腰间的右手，不自主地移到薰医生的背部，轻轻摩挲着。 

“没事吧？” 心医生低下头问，薰医生喘着气没有回答。

心医生探了一下周围，扶着薰医生慢慢走到前面的客候室。

让薰医生坐好后，心医生把手中的围巾放到薰医生的膝盖上，然后在她隔壁的位子坐了下来。

坐下后薰医生的呼吸明显缓和了一些，但整个身子紧绷着，双手紧紧抓着膝盖上的围巾，像是准备好随时再次逃离现场。

心医生感到十分内疚，见薰医生现在如此焦虑，很明显是因为自己。

两人就这样坐着，沉默持续在空气中萦绕着。

“那个...” 心医生低低的声音打破了寂静，薰医生把围巾抓得更紧了一些。

“那个，你自己开车来吗？”

薰医生摇了摇头，小声地说：“打车。”

很久没听到薰医生的声音了，心医生感到胸口一紧。

“那么，我送你回去吧？” 心医生看着薰医生问道。

自走廊那意外的四目相对，薰医生就不愿和心医生对上眼，直盯着自己的膝盖。

薰医生依旧不肯抬眼看她，嘴唇紧紧抿着，双眉之间几乎结成了一个小团。

虽然只是看到侧颜，心医生也知道薰医生这脸上写满着疑惑和犹豫。

然而，薰医生最后还是机械似地点了点头，心医生暗自松了口气。 

/ 

前往薰医生家的路上，除了出发时给司机地址，还有抵达目的地时的道谢，薰医生一直沉默着。

原本只是打算把薰医生送到公寓楼下，但还是不太放心，坚持要送薰医生到家。

薰医生没有反对的意思，虽然她什么也没说。

第一次来薰医生的家，之前都是薰医生送心医生回家的，但也只是送到公寓楼下， 并没有进家门。

心医生环顾了一下四周，薰医生的家比心医生的公寓稍微大一些。家里的设计风格简单别致，却又不失温馨。

心医生替薰医生拿好提包，心翼翼把薰医生安顿在沙发上后，心医生就这样站着，一时之间不知道下一步该怎么做，毕竟这一切根本不在预想之内。

原本以为看到的应该是穿着大白褂的外科医，而不是与病魔对抗的癌症患者。

薰医生无力地靠坐在长沙发上，还是低着头不与心医生对视。但可以隐约看见那双眼睛开始泛红，抿着的嘴唇也开始打颤。

“我...” 咽喉好像被什么东西个塞在，心医生深呼吸，然后继续道：“我明天休息日，再来看你” 

最后的“可以吗”虽然没有说出口，却透在心医生柔和的语气中。

然而听到这番话，薰医生别过了身子背对着心医生。

瘦小的背影，肩膀开始颤动。原本安静的空气传来被手捂着的小声啜泣，传到心医生耳边。

此时，心脏仿佛被什么掐着，在隐隐作痛。

“好好休息，明天见。” 心医生抛下这一句话，转身走向玄关。把门关好后，心医生站在走廊上，右手抚着愈发刺痛的心口。

/

当天从薰医生那儿回到家，见心医生忧心忡忡的样子，京太郎忍不住问心医生发生了什么事。

自从匠离世后，心医生知道强行忍着痛楚只会让自己更难受。公公也对曾对她说过，不要什么事都一个人默默扛着。

于是心医生把薰医生的情况粗略地给公公说明了一下。

“那个， 公公。” 

“嗯？”

“我还想和你说个事。” 心拉开一张椅子 示意京太郎坐下。“关于匠医疗事故的实情。”

“实情？”

心医生点了点头。

第二天，陪涟玩了一整个上午，心医生给涟好好解释情况后拜托了公公照看涟。

因为考虑到昨天薰医生刚做完化疗应该会很疲倦，所以选在接近中午时分才前往薰医生的家。

“心酱， 等等。” 京太郎叫住了在玄关穿好鞋子准备出门的心医生。然后把一装着便当盒还有保温壶的环保袋递给了心医生。

“这是？”

“她昨天刚做完化疗 ，应该没有食欲，不过还是得吃一些。”

从公公手上接过环保袋，心医生郑重地给公公道谢，然后出门。

在薰医生的公寓大堂入口处按下薰医生的门号时，有一瞬间，心医生担心薰医生会不会还在睡着， 担心薰医生不会让自己再进门。

“哪位？” 在胡乱猜测的当儿，心医生没注意到已经门号已拨通，传来薰医生疲惫的声音。

“是我，心医生。” 心医生小心翼翼地答复。

薰医生没有回应，但大堂入口处的自动门打开了。

凭着昨天的记忆，顺利的找到了薰医生的家。

正当心医生准备按铃时，发现门已经开了。

“打扰了。” 心医生轻轻地推开门， 然后关上锁好。

脱掉鞋子，穿好拖鞋走到了客厅，看见薰医生坐在沙发上的位置和昨天一样。

“薰医生今天感觉好点儿了吗？” 心医生边问边走到厨房。“昨天和今早有进食吗？”

把保温壶和便当盒从环保袋里拿出时，心医生偷偷看了一眼薰医生，只看到薰医生背对着自己，那戴着帽子小小的头，看不见她的脸。

“我公公给你做了便当，都是些清淡的菜。” 心医生说着把保温壶的稀饭都倒进了一个小碗。

心医生一手拿着便当盒，一手托着小托盘，托盘上面放着碗稀粥，走到客厅，小心地把这些都放在沙发前的茶几上。

“薰医生想先吃那个？” 心医生跪在茶几前将食物摆好后 转身面向薰医生。

今天的薰医生脸色看起来依旧苍白，嘴抿成一条直线，眉宇微微皱着，双眼泛着红丝，盯着的茶几上的食物。

“心医生” 薰医生这一开口，让跪在沙发旁的心医生心里咯噔了一下。

比起昨天一惊一乍的薰医生，今天她看起来冷静许多，这反而让心医生更加不安。

薰医生将视线从茶几上收回，转头看着跪在沙发旁的心医生，眼里满是困惑。“心医生这是在做什么？”

“什么意思？”

面对薰医生这一问，心医生不明白，但知道内心深处一小小的部分是知道的，只是不愿意去探知，因为目前心医生也不清楚自己在干什么。

“心医生， 我一直在努力哦...” 断了原本相对的视线，薰医生垂下了头，她的双肩开始一抖一抖地搐动。

不久，传来了吸鼻子的声音：

“真的...真的很努力。”

“薰医生...” 不知道这时候触碰对方会不会不合适，心医生收回欲伸出的左手。

薰医生抬起头再次看着心医生时，眼里已蕴满了泪，嘴角却是上扬着。

看见这样的薰医生，心医生知道这是她硬生生挤出来的的笑容，不由地感觉哪里一阵抽痛 。

“很努力地...” 薰医生强忍着哽咽，笑着说：“很努力地在实现对心医生最后的承诺哦。”

承诺？什么承诺？

心医生努力回想着薰医生给自己承诺过什么。

在脑海里调出的记忆档案，印象中从认识薰医生那天起，薰医生一直对自己说。

“有什么困难尽管说，我什么都愿意为你做。”

然而，真正一次对薰医生提出要求， 是在天台上， 薰医生向自己坦白真相的那天。

“你说过你什么都愿意做，对吧。”

心医生想起来了，那是第一次，也是最后一次的要求。

「什么都愿意为你做」

薰医生给自己下的魔咒。

接着是，使魔咒发挥作用的催化剂：

“那就消失吧。”

消失吧。

心医生下意识瞪圆了双眼，看着这位曾经与自己关系如此密切的人。

那句话有如魔咒一般，那天之后，薰医生真的从心医生的生活里消失了。

“为了不让心医生感到困扰，所以辞职了。” 薰医生注视着前方，像是在喃喃自语：

“为了防止自己忍不住联系心医生，换了新的手机号，也把心医生的号码给删了。”

心医生直愣愣地看着薰医生泪水不止地从眼睛涌出，依然微笑着。

“去复查的时候，发现癌症复发。” 薰医生边哭边笑着：“想跟心医生说，但没办法了，因为号码真没记住。”

薰医生顿了一会儿，目光转向心医生，微微歪着头，轻轻地笑着： “不过，这也算是守住了对心医生的承诺。”

心医生感觉心里好像被之前那隐形的手再次掐住，这次掐得更紧了一些。她不自主地底下了头，在眼眶里打转儿的泪珠也顺势一滴滴掉了下来。

“但是...” 不等心医生的回应，薰医生自顾自的接着说：“心医生为什么在这里？”

听见薰医生原本笑嘻嘻的语气转换成被一层乌云笼罩似的阴沉，心医生急忙仰起头，薰医生已经不是在笑着了。

“心医生为什么-” 薰医生开始抽泣着，也有点愤怒地对心医生问： “为什么？”

为什么？因为这一切不是薰医生的错。

因为一开始就不该口不择言，说出伤害薰医生的话。

因为... 因为... 因为...

心医生思绪如一团乱麻，嘴微微动了一下，但没说出什么。

半晌，耳边传来一声咳呛，薰医生双手捂着脸，努力抑制着哭声。

“对-对不起...” 薰医生泣不成声说出这话，像刀子那样刺进了心医生的心。

什么也不说，心医生起身坐上了沙发，从侧边把薰医生揽入怀里，头抵在薰医生的额上，用轻柔的力度将对方紧紧拥着。

不知过了多久，哭累了的薰医生靠在心医生身上睡着了，脸上布满着一条条的泪痕。

为了让薰医生睡得舒服一些，心医生小心翼翼地让薰医生平躺在沙发上，然后把一张已经叠放在沙发上的被子给薰医生盖上。

将茶几上的食物给收拾好放到冰箱里，心医生从包里拿出小本子撕出一张白纸，

写下便当放在冰箱的提醒，以及自己的手机号码。

/

**下**

数日后，心医生趁着下班后的空挡赶往薰医生家。

留下手机号的当晚，一个陌生的号码给心医生发了条短信：

「我是梶山薰。 这是我的新号。」

就这么简短的两句话，心医生心中的那个悬着的大石终于放下。

可是那晚之后，癌症医疗中心的工作开始让心医生忙碌了起来，导致没什么时间去思索要如何在薰医生这样的情况下给她说关于匠的事。

关河记者不久前联系过心医生，说还在对须藤医生进行调查，所以报道应该还没这么快出炉。

这样也好，毕竟不想薰医生在不知情的情况下看到那篇报道。

的士停在了公寓楼下，正准备打开车门之际，一辆黑色的轿车从停车场出口驶出。

几秒间，心医生看到在驾驶座上的是须藤医生。

八成是来看薰医生的，心医生心中瞬间燃起无名的怒火，不清楚是因为匠还是薰医生。

走进薰医生的公寓，在玄关处，心医生深吸一口气调整好心情。

薰医生坐在餐桌前饮着一杯水，心医生看了看桌上的菜有明显被吃过。

进入间歇期的薰医生今天看起来稍微精神了一些。

“刚吃晚餐？” 心医生脱下外衣，和提包一起放在靠着餐桌的一张椅子上。“我来帮你收拾吧。”

薰医生急急忙忙站起身：“这-不用了。”

“没关系的。” 心医生笑着说：“你去休息吧，等会儿我些事想和你说”

说完心医生便继续收拾着，把碗筷拿到洗碗槽后转过身，见薰医生还站在原地困惑不解地盯着自己。

“快去吧，我一会儿就好。” 心医生笑笑催促着。

东西都收拾干净后，心医生拿着从提包里拿出的笔记本电脑到客厅。

薰医生坐在沙发上，双手握着一杯水，眼睛盯着前方远处，看似在放空。

“薰医生” 心医生轻声唤道，将笔记本打开：“有件事想和你说，这可能会伤到你，但先请你看看这个。”

心医生在薰医生旁边的位子坐下，把笔记本放在膝盖上，点开了文件。

薰医生伸手拿起放在茶几上的眼镜然后戴上。

“下腔静脉狭窄？” 薰医生稍微凑近一些，看着电脑屏幕。

“这是匠的CT。”

薰医生转头看向心医生，一脸不解。 “这是怎么回事？”

“匠去世前几天，值班医生拍的。” 心医生说： “第二副刀的医生调查出来的。”

“安田医生？”

“他向关河说出了手术的实情。”

“实情？什么意思？”

“你当时并不知道下腔静脉狭窄这回事，对吧？” 心医生试探性地问道。

薰医生眉头更加紧蹙，摇了摇头。

“所以那时你试着放填充材料来止血，因此导致他心跳停止。” 心医生深吸一口气继续说：“薰医生会觉得是自己的过失，是因为从你的位置看不见缝合部位。”

意识到手开始抖瑟，薰医生把手中的杯子放到了茶几上后，双手放在膝盖上，不时握拳放松。

“不是薰医生的错。” 心医生郑重的说道：“罪魁祸首是做了这个缝合制造出静脉狭窄的须藤医生。”

终于，说出来了。匠医疗事故真正的实情。

“薰医生并没有错。” 心医生内疚地说：“而我竟然对你说了那么过分的话，明明难受时都是你一直在支持我，我真的非常抱歉。”

如同被什么痛苦的东西压迫着似的，薰医生迟迟没有答话。

“让调查委员会调查一下须藤医生吧。”

“不行！”

从来没有听过薰医生这样大声说话过，心医生被吓了一跳。

“抱歉...” 薰医生见自己失态下意识地把自己挪开了一些。 “我现在有点混乱，抱歉。”

薰医生紧闭着双眼，右手抚在心口上，努力调正着自己的呼吸。

“你还好吗？” 心医生犹豫地把手放到薰医生的后背轻轻摩挲。

心医生不知道，这个时候给薰医生道出这样的事实，对薰医生来说究竟是解脱，还是雪上加霜。

/

告诉薰医生实情的当晚，须藤医生登门给恩田家致歉。

看着坐在面前，低着头给自己郑重道歉的须藤医生，心医生之前心中那无名的怒火，从小小的火苗，燃烧成熊熊火焰。

但是，以她的身份，不能把薰医生的委屈也扯进来。所以怒斥须藤医生的时候，只带着了恩田家的委屈与伤痛。

心医生送须藤医生到玄关时，他离开前看起来欲言又止。

“还有什么事吗？” 心医生冷冷地问道。

“关于薰医生。”

心医生浑身的神经再次紧绷了起来。

“如果可以的话，希望心医生可以参与薰医生的治疗。”

“这不是我说的算。” 心医生知道一切都得看薰医生的意愿。

“只要对象是你，她是不会主动说的。” 须藤医生叹气道：“拜托你了，心医生。”

他对心医生深深鞠了个躬，然后离开。

须藤医生登门道歉没几天后，关河拿着即将刊登的稿纸给心医生。

没想到须藤医生会主动联系关河，亲自对这次的医疗事故进行剖白。

另外，调查委员也接受了心医生的申请开始调查。

最终，还是无法判断在医学上是否算是医疗过失，也无法追究须藤医生的责任。

心医生得知调查委员也对薰医生进行了问话。

虽说薰医生最近的身体状况没那么虚弱，但心医生还是拨通了对方的电话。

“薰医生，你还好吗？身体还好吗？”

“嗯，没事。”

听到薰医生这样说，但还是有点不放心。

最近手头上拿着的研究项目已经开始慢慢进入正轨初期，但探望薰医生的次数也并没有因为工作量而减少。反而，心医生一星期至少有两到三天都往薰医生那跑。

心医生与薰医生都明白，两人之间的关系已经不可能回到初识时那个状态。

不过 心医生并不打算放弃。

此外，因为研究项目的关系，心医生认识到了薰医生现在的主治医生佐藤美月。

这样窥探薰医生的病情是有违规矩，已经侵犯到薰医生的个人隐私，但心医生还是忍不住问了。

“其实是不能说的，但看您这么担心...” 佐藤医生将一杯茶递给心医生：“说实话，梶山医生在刚开始接受治疗的时候并不积极，看起来已经没了要活下去的意志。”

佐藤医生也提到，在讨论治疗方案方面，薰医生很多时候都不参与，都是陪着薰医生前来的须藤医生负责接洽。

“我曾经建议或许可以去看看心理医师，但梶山医生拒绝了。” 佐藤医生抿了口茶，说：“其实，会给梶山医生建议接受心理治疗，是因为梶山医生她说的一句话让我很担心。”

“她说了什么？”

佐藤医生此刻忧虑的表情更加剧了心医生内心的焦虑不安。

那天，佐藤医生在讲解治疗方案的细节时，薰医生双目无神，根本没在听。

正当佐藤医生到一半，薰医生忽然自言自语说：

“如果就这样消失了，或许更好。”

「那就消失吧。」 自己冷漠的声音在心医生的耳边回响着。

心医生握紧双拳，一阵轻微的颤栗流过她全身。

当时听到心医生说出这句话的薰医生，大概也是这样的感受吧。

被癌与内疚吞噬着，被这几个字狠狠地一推，跌入无望的深渊。

/

见过佐藤医生那天之后的一个休息日，送了涟到公公家并约好下次的游乐园一日游，心医生便启程到薰医生家。

这次，心医生是带着过夜包来的。

已经和薰医生约好，明天间歇期结束后第一天的化疗，心医生陪她去。

“其实真的不用麻烦了。” 看着心医生把东西放到客房，薰医生还是忍不住说。

“不麻烦，不麻烦。”

两人并肩回到客厅，坐到沙发上，又是一阵沉默。

当心医生侧过身面向薰医生时，薰医生忍不住打了个哈欠。

“累了吗？那快去睡吧。”

薰医生用力地摇了摇头 ：“我还不想睡” 难得心医生来，并不想因为睡意而浪费了相处的时间。

心医生好像看出了薰医生的想法，对她笑了笑。

“薰医生先回房间吧，我一会儿就来。”

目送薰医生进了卧室，心医生到客房的浴室梳洗然后换了套睡衣。

拿着笔记本电脑到薰医生的卧室时，薰医生也已经梳洗换好睡衣，靠着床头坐着。

“累了的话就睡吧。” 心医生把笔记本放在床边的书桌上后对薰医生说：“如果不介意的话，我想在薰医生身边，等你睡着。可以吗？”

薰医生一时不知该说什么。只是僵硬地点了点头。

心医生满意地笑了，掀开被子，和薰医生一样靠坐着。

“薰医生，躺下会比较舒服哦。”

照心医生的话躺下后，薰医生仍然没有要入睡的意思，眼睛一直凝视着心医生。

“薰医生放心睡吧” 心医生伸出一只手握住薰医生的。“我在这，不会消失的。”

这时薰医生眼里开始浸满了泪花，在橘黄色的灯光下闪着光。

“之前对薰医生说出那么过分的话，真的，真的非常抱歉。” 心医生声音里带着泪，她细声的、乞谅的说：“从佐藤医生那儿得知了一些薰医生的情况，我知道没得到你的同意是不对的，但是-”

心医生顿了一下看向躺在身旁的薰医生。薰医生将脸埋进枕头，想要挣脱被握着的手，心医生将那纤细的小手握得更紧了一些。

“听到佐藤医生说，薰医生希望自己就这样消失。我...我很害怕薰医生就这样-”再也克制不住，心医生倏然把头垂下，小声地哭了起来：

“请薰医生继续留在我身边，哪怕只是一下下，但请你不要就这样消失掉，拜托...”

片晌，除了微弱的哭泣声，谁都没说话。

“好开心。”说着，薰医生探出原本埋在枕头里的半张脸，对上了心医生充满疑问的目光。那湿漉漉的眼睛满是笑意，脸上淌泪珠，嘴角扬着柔美的弧度。

好喜欢薰医生这样的笑，如果可以每天看到这样的薰医生-

等等，心医生给内心独白紧急刹车。

“只要可以继续待在心医生身边，我什么都愿意做。”

又是那句魔咒一般的「什么都愿意做」。

心医生把原本靠着床头的身子往下移然后躺好，再侧着面向薰医生，两只手将薰医生的手给紧紧裹着。

薰医生两只眼睛瞪得圆圆的，眼角泛着泪光。

“那就让我，陪你一起战斗吧，薰医生。”

“心医生...”

“原来，我已经不能没有薰医生了呢。” 心医生像是在自言自语地说。

慢慢放开了原本握着薰医生的双手，然后放在薰医生的腰间。

“其余的日子，想和薰医生一起度过。” 心医生眼神坚定地看着薰医生。

薰医生直直的盯着心医生的眼睛，像是在寻找着某种答案。

她微微垂下了眼，然后笑了。

“对不起。” 薰医生轻声说： “让心医生担心了，很抱歉。”

她的声音微微颤着，鼻子又开始泛红了起来。

“心医生不必感到内疚，也不要因为我生病了，而对我说这些。”

泪水再次从眼眶滑落，脸上挂着那个不自然的笑。

“我会好好接受治疗的，请心医生不要担-”

一只温柔的掌心抚在了薰医生的脸上，打断了她的话。

“不是的。” 

抬眼一看，心医生仍是那坚定的眼神。

“刚才说的那些话，都是我的真心话。” 心医生用拇指轻轻拂去薰医生脸颊上的泪水。

“薰医生为我做过的一切，我是知道的哦！” 心医生轻笑：“抱歉啊，因为我这迟钝的脑袋，花了这么久才知道薰医生的心意。”

“...心医生。”

她俩相互凝视，须臾，心医生缓缓将薰医生抱入怀。

对突如其来的拥抱，薰医生僵住在心医生胸前。

心医生凑近薰医生的耳边，细声低语：“我也是，什么都愿意为薰医生做。”

真的如魔咒一样，怀里的人原本僵住的身子瞬间放松开来，并伸出了双手紧紧回拥着。

“好开心。” 薰医生重复刚才的话，说话时吐出的气息扑在心医生的脖颈，痒痒的。

心医生深吸一口气：“就这样一起，可以吗？”

薰医生在心医生怀里猛点着头，心医生将她抱得更紧了。

那夜，两人相拥而眠，在往后的日子，一起迎接许多个明天的黎明。

Fin.


End file.
